For the crow to be spared the dove must die
by JetravenEx
Summary: After an incident Masquerade decides to try to join the brawlers. However it seems earning their trust while at the same time keeping his secret hidden is going to be very hard. But when the secret comes out, it ends in a tragedy even he didn't forsee. DISCONTINUED up for adoption
1. For the love of the French

A/N ello! Now that I've finally finished temptation, I can add another story to my collection! Soo this story is my own idea combined with the story idea of enteryournamehere5. So yeah!

Halloweenravin'Ex : hmph finally I get to speak for an author's note.

Masquerade and hydranoid: ...

Halloweenravin'Ex: now one of you do the disclaimer.

Hydranoid: ..I suppose I will, Halloweenravin'Ex does not own bakugan

Halloweenravin'Ex: we all probably know what I'd want to do if I had been in charge.

masquerade: I never would've left

Halloweenravin'Ex: precisely

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice and Runo were sitting right next to each other on one of the luxurious plush couches inside of Marucho's plane. But instead of enjoying their flight in luxury they were watching Shun and Dan's heated argument that was going on right in front of them.

The blue-haired girl sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Oh, Alice I just wish that Dan and Shun would stop arguing already!" She turned to her friend. "I mean we're all friends here why should we be-Alice?" The red-headed Russian wasn't looking at her or at anything else in particular. She was staring off into space her brown eyes unfocused. "Hey, Alice anyone in there?" Runo asked as she waved her hand in front of the other girls face.

Said Russian flinched back her eyes snapping back into focus. She turned to Runo a sheepish expression on her face. "I'm sorry Runo, what were you saying?"

Runo sighed and chuckled a little. "Oh its nothing, it's just, you had me worried there for a second." She forced a weak smile. "It's just you're usually so focused. I suppose I've come to thinking that's the way you always are." Alice smiled.

"It's alright Runo, I've just been feeling a little tired lately." Suddenly she dropped her head and coughed slightly into her elbow. Runo's expression quickly morphed into one of worry.

The bluette reached out and rested her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Maybe you should go into our room and take a nap." She gestured toward Dan and Shun who were looking as if they were about to tear each other apart. "I doubt you'll be missing much."

Alice coughed again and then she lifted her head, her eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you Runo I'll go do that." She got to her feet and hurriedly walked past the two shouting boys. She hurried into the bedroom the girls' had been given to share. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Alice leaned against the door and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again they contained that strange vacant expression once again. She reached down into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a blue glass mask and she slid it onto her face. In a flash of light, her orange hair rose and became spiky blond hair. Her normal outfit was replaced with a cape like white trench coat, purple pants and black boots. the transformation had taken only a few seconds, and now where Alice Gehabich had been standing, the #1 ranked bakugan player-Masquerade-had taken her place.

At the sound of rustling the blond turned his head toward the two queens sized beds. At the foot of the one farthest to the right a small black and purple ball burst out of the tan purse that had been lying there. It rolled up to the boy's foot and popped open.

"Ugh, you have no idea how stuffy it is in there master." Hydranoid grumbled, Masquerade reached down and picked him up and then placed him on his shoulder.

"I hope to get a change of scenery soon Hydranoid, but for now Lord Naga wants us to send more bakugan to the doom dimension as possible, this way I don't have to make a trip back to the mansion." Hydranoid grunted and turned away from him.

"Fine I see your point," He turned back around. "Though I am surprised that you managed to slip away so soon master, won't the brawlers miss their friend?"

Masquerade pulled out a black card from his pocket and held it up to his face. "No, that's one good thing about this confounded flu Alice caught, it gives her reason to…disappear for a while." Hydranoid nodded.

"But aren't you worried that it might affect you battles?" Masquerade didn't answer; he turned to his head to the side and sneezed. "See! Perhaps it would be better to rest and recover from this cold!"

"And have Hal-G get on my back about it? If it weren't for me having Alice as my host, he'd have me and you brawling around the world 24/7." Masquerade finished his sentence with another sneeze. "Besides other than that I'm fine."

"Fine, if you say so master, but where shall we be heading to crush some pathetic battlers?" Masquerade straightened up and smirked.

"I thought we'd change it up a bit, how do you feel about a trip to Paris?"

* * *

"So this is Paris?" Hydranoid said as he gazed at the scenery that was below them. He hoped down from Masquerade's shoulder onto the railing in front of him. He turned around trying to take it all in. "Hmph, nice enough place. Do you think that when Lord Naga conquers Vestroia and Earth, that perhaps he'll let us take Paris?" Masquerade chuckled and rested his hands on the railing.

"I don't know, I've sorta set my heart on taking Wardington." The bakugan snickered but continued to sweep his gaze over the city.

"Masquerade?"

"Hmm?"

"This thing, we're standing on, what's it called again?" Masquerade sighed and released his grip on the railing. He scooped up Hydranoid and placed him on his shoulder.

"Come on we have so many battlers to destroy, so little time to do it."

"You didn't answer my question." Hydranoid hissed.

"….."

"You don't know what its called do you?"

"I do so! I think it was….the Eiffel Tower?" Masquerade said, and then he shrugged. "It doesn't matter, let's go." This time the two disappeared in a rain of sparkling light.

The day went by pretty quickly for the two, although the two had a difficult time sometimes trying to comprehend what the French kids were saying, they still crushed them all. To Masquerade's disappointment however none of the bakugan had provided Hydranoid with any form of a challenge, just some more useless small fry. Masquerade sighed as the battlefield closed on yet another crushing defeat for his opponent.

"Non!" The little black haired boy wailed dropping to his knees, his fingers digging into the grass. "Mes bakugan!" He lifted his head and glared at Masquerade. "Toi! Tu est tres méchant!" As the boy continued to babble in French Masquerade glanced at Hydranoid then he folded his arms across his chest and sneered at the little boy.

"I don't understand a word you are saying kid, nor do I care." The boy lifted his head, on the verge of tears. Masquerade smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the DT card. "Later, loser."

The boy narrowed his eyes, he clenched his fists and he let out a small war cry. He got to his feet and raced over to the darkus brawler. He leapt forward and tackled the blond head on.

Masquerade stumbled backwards from the sudden impact but managed to stay on his feet. Unfortunately, the DT card had already been activated and in a flash of light the two disappeared.

* * *

Back on Marucho's private plane things had finally settled down, well if you counted making Shun and Dan sit in two chairs on opposite sides of the room as settling things down. The two were sitting facing the wall. But, that didn't stop the two from shooting each other icy glares from across the room. In the center of the room the other 3 brawlers sat trying desperately to ease the growing tension.

"Ugh this is like totally pointless!" Julie groaned as she threw up her arms and leaned back against the coach cushions. "How are we going to find the infinity core if our two best guys won't stop fighting?" Beside her the small blond boy with glasses nodded his head in agreement.

"I concur; we should be focusing on how we plan to deal with Masquerade, while at the same time work on finding the infinity core."

The bluette on the other hand turned to them. "That's easy for you to say Marucho," her eyes narrowed in distaste, "trying to get those two to get along is like trying to stop the sun from shining, it's impossible! Argh!" She reached up and yanked at her pigtails. On the coffee table in front of them, a small white bakugan rolled over to Runo and popped open.

"Milady perhaps we should ask Alice for help." Runo released her pigtails and looked at Tigrerra. "I mean coming to a peaceful agreement seems to be her uh, forte milady."

"Yeah, I agree with Tigrerra Alice always know how to make things better!" Julie said jumping to her feet, and prepared to dash over to the girls' room when Runo stood up in front of her. "Hey, whats the big idea Runo?" Julie asked placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you want to solve this problem as quickly as possible?"

Runo shook her head fiercely. "No, we should try to solve this problem without disturbing Alice, she looked like she was coming down with something nasty, besides its not like she'll allow herself much rest anyways.."

* * *

Masquerade grunted as he landed hard on his back, the little black boy gripping tightly onto his waist. Masquerade scowled and lashed out with a kick successfully throwing the boy off of him. "Get off me!" He snarled, as he stood up up glaring daggers at the little boy. He stalked over his lips set in a grim frown. The boy cowered fearfully

"Je suis désole! Pl-please don't hurt me.." Masquerade halted in front of him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. The boy winced in pain. He looked fearfully at the reflection of his terrified face in Masquerade's mask.

"Name one good reason why I shouldn't?" Masquerade said his voice dangerously calm. "You screwed up my teleportation, and caused me enough trouble." Masquerade glanced to the side at the small pond next to them. He turned back to look at the boy a smirk appearing on his features. "I sure hope you can swim." The boy stared at him wide eyed and then Masquerade turned and simply released his grip on the boy's collar. The boy screamed as he dropped into the clear water.

Masquerade sneered as the little boys head burst the surface. The boy turned and stared at Masquerade. "Maybe next time you'll be smart and not try to take on opponents that are obviously way out of your league." Masquerade said. He turned and walked away. As he walked he pulled out the black card from his pocket. It flashed once and then Masquerade vanished in a rain of sparkles.

* * *

In the bedroom that the girls shared on Marucho's plane a flash of light filled the darkened room and then a very tired blond battler remained. With a weary sigh the blond collapsed onto the bed. He turned on his side and buried his face in the pillows.

"Ugh," He groaned and lifted a hand resting it on his aching head. After all that, he felt much worse than he had earlier. "Maybe hydranoid was right about taking a rest." Masquerade thought. It was then he noticed something. The darkus bakugan had been awfully quiet lately… "Hydranoid?"He said sitting up in the bed. He glanced around the darkened room. "Hydranoid?" He repeated slowly rising from the bed. "hydranoid you'd better come out or god so help me I will-" His voice trailed off as he heard soft footsteps approaching the bedroom door. "Damn it!" Masquerade hissed.

* * *

"Hey, Runo?" Julie said looking up from the board game the remaining 3 brawlers had decided to play while they waited for Dan and Shun to cool their tempers. Runo answered with a grunt. "Alice hasn't come out yet…." No answer from the bluette. "Well, I think that maybe you should just go check on her." The haos brawler looked up at her and then she reached down and picke up a card from the center of the gameboard.

"Sorry!" She announced as she picked up one of her pawns from start and rammed it into one of Julie's yellow pawns sending it flying off the gameboard.

"Okay, fine I'll go check on Alice." Julie said, rising to her feet and dusting imaginary dust off of her. Then she half walked half skipped over to the girls' bedroom. "Hey, Alice you awake in there?" She knocked lightly on the door. "Alice?" She reached out and grabbed the handle and twisted it slowly. She opened the door a crack and peeked through it. She smiled at the sight. The red-headed girl was lying on the bed farthest from the door fast asleep Giggling slightly Julie closed the door as silently as she could and then she went back to join the others.

* * *

A/N well what did you think

Masquerade: where is hydranoid? what did you do to him?

Oh wouldn;t you like to know XD wells you'll just have to find out.

If you want to find out please read this and then review! I want to know what you people think of my newest story!

So **REVIEW!**

Also I'm sorry to all you people who can't read french I just couldn't resist. If you want me to translate it tell me in a review.

Masquerade: I'd also like to find Hydranoid soon thank you very much.

ALL RIGHT SINCE mannnny people want me to translate I shall to the best of my ability XD

Toi! Tu est tres méchant! - trnaslation "You! You are so mean!"

Je suis désole!- I am sorry!


	2. Clara

A/N well here's chapter 2 (oh yeah I updated it fast what now peoples!)

Halloweenravin'Ex: ugh now I feel pooped for some reason..

Hydranoid: what happened to me?

Masquerade: yes what happened?

Halloweenravin'Ex: oh you'll see after you say the disclaimer Masky

Masquetade: ...Fine, Hallowenravin'Ex does not own bakugan Now what the heck is going on Jet!

Halloweenravin'Ex: I am not Jet..at the moment! now on with Chapter 2!

Masquerade: in other words you won't tell me.

Halloweenravin'Ex: oh my god just read it!

* * *

Chapter 2

In another location far away from where the brawlers were currently flying over at a peaceful park, a portal opened and out dropped a small black and purple ball. It bounced twice before coming to a stop at the edge of a small children's playground. It popped open to reveal a very bewildered and confused Hydranoid. The darkus bakugan glanced around at his new surroundings. To his horror his master was nowhere in sight.

"What? Where is Masquerade! Master?" he whirled around hoping that his master would come out and pick him up off the ground and then leave. But then it hit Hydranoid. The little black haired kid they'd beaten had gone and tried to tackle Masquerade while they were in the process of teleporting away. The force must've knocked Hydranoid off of Masquerade's shoulder and thus resulting in them being warped to separate locations. Rustling behind him made Hydranoid jump. The darkus bakugan closed up into a ball and hopped into the bush for cover.

"Look at me mommy! I'm a tiger hunting my prey in the bushes!" A little girl cried. She was about 5-6 years old. She had friendly jay blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and blue shorts topped with a small red baseball cap on her head, and her shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She got down on all fours and pretended to let out a roar. "See mommy?" She asked turning her head in the direction of a black haired woman who was sitting on one of the benches just outside of the playground. She looked up from the paper she had been reading and smiled at the girl.

"That's nice Clara, but we'll be leaving in five minutes so don't go too far." The little girl let out an exaggerated groan.

"But mommy I haven't found any prey yet!" Her mother didn't answer, she was too absorbed with her paper to even notice. The girl sighed and she sat down on the ground and began to tug sadly at the grass. "I wish I had someone to play with.." Her voice trailed off as her eyes caught sight of something dark colored beneath the bush. "Huh what's that?" She wondered aloud as she walked over to the bush. She crouched down and reached for the object.

Hydranoid could feel his breath catch in his non-existent lungs. He tried to remain as stil as possible though his instincts were screaming to move away from the girl. "Go away little girl, there isn't interesting here, there aren't any bakugan here so please move on."

However, despite his mental urgings the girl continued to reach for him only to come short.

"Aww, come on, come to Clara." Clara stretched her fingers towards Hydranoid and then finally her fingers brushed against him. With a triumphant smile she managed to nudge him closer to her hand.

Much to his shame, Hydranoid froze up in shock. His hesitation proved to not be much help for him.

"Gotcha!" Clara cried triumphantly as she closed her small hand around the darkus bakugan. She pulled her arm out from under the bush. She lifted her prize up to her face and her eyes widened.

"Oh wow! I think I just found a lost bakugan!" She let out a cry of happiness and jumped to her feet, she bounced up and down before she doubled over and went into a coughing fit. "Hahaha oh so cool." She cupped her hands and lifted the bakugan closer to her face. "Hey there little guy? Can you talk like the others?" She poked the bakugan with her pointer finger, but there was no sound. "Hmm maybe, is there a button you have to press or something?" She flipped hydranoid over and studied him for a moment. "It doesn't look like it…Is it broken?" She poked Hydranoid again. "Oh well that stinks. Maybe I should just throw it out…"

Hydranoid could've sworn that if he had a heart in his little toy body it would've stopped. Quickly he struggled to pop open. "Wait human! Don't you dare treat me as if I am a mere toy!" The girl's eyes widened and she ran over to one of the picnic table were she set down Hydranoid. As soon as he was certain he was resting on a solid surface. Hydranoid popped open.

"Oh wow! You really can talk! That's so cool! What's your name Mr. Bakugan? I'm Clara and I'm this many years old." She smiled as she held up 5 fingers in front of Hydranoid. Hydranoid scoffed.

"I am Darkus Hydranoid." He informed her lifting his head a little higher. "I am the most powerful bakugan there is!" Clara stared at him for a moment, blinked twice and then her face erupted in a huge smile.

"That's really awesome Darkus Hydranoid!" Hydranoid stifled a groan.

"Just 'Hydranoid' works fine." Clara nodded her head.

"Okay, Hydranoid it is!" Suddenly the little girl stiffened.

"Clara!" A voice called from the playground. Clara turned her head in the direction of the voice. "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Clara called back, she turned back around and snatched Hydranoid off the picinic table and shoved him into the pocket of her shorts. Then she took off running toward her mother. Her mother stood waiting at the beginning of the path that would take them back to the place where they'd parked the car. The paper she had been reading was tucked under her arm and her purse was gripped in her right hand down by her side.

"Come on Clara!" She said as she pulled the sleeve of her jacket back to glance down at her watch. "Oh no! Clara come on!" As soon as the girl was close enough, the woman reached out and grabbed the girls hand with her free hand. Then the two began to hurry up the path.

"Mommy what's the matter?" Clara asked as they reached the parking lot. In her pocket Hydranoid wriggled around a bit and then he managed to poke his little toy head out of her pocket.

"We're going to be late for your appointment!" her mother said as she released Clara's hand and the two jogged over to the small black car. As she ran the woman reached into her purse and pulled out the car keys and unlocked the car with a click of a button. When she reached the car she opened the door to the passenger side and pushed the seat back so Clara could climb in. She moved out of the way and held the door open while Clara climbed into the back seat. "Buckle up." Her mother then pushed the passenger seat back into place while Clara clutched the seat belt and slide it into the buckle with a click. Just as her mother shut the door to the passenger side and rushed over to the driver's side. Clara watched as her mother fumbled around a bit before she got the key into the ignition and started the car. Then she reached over her shoulder and buckled herself in as well.

"Clara." Hydranoid asked wriggling his way out of Clara's pocket as her mother pulled out of the parking lot. He floated up in front of her face. "Your mother mentioned something about an appointment where are we going?" Clara didn't answer she turned her head away and fixed her eyes on something out the window. "Clara, why don't you answer me?" Clara closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I'm sorry Hydranoid, we're probably going to see Doctor O'Brien again." Clara smiled a little. "He's probably going to check to make sure my heart is doing okay."

"Why would he have to that? My master says that the heart is what allows a person to function, the same way a computer requires a power source to function. Without it a person ceases to function."

Clara laughed. "Was your master a doctor?"

"Hmm? No. He's a teenager…And he can be quite scary when he wants to be."

Clara laughed again. "Well, I dunno actually why we go to Doctor O'brien so often, maybe it's because my heart is very sick." Suddenly it made sense to Hydranoid.

"Oh…I see." Hydranoid couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, while he didn't understand much about humans, and most of the information he did know came from TV he did know the heart was important. He remembered watching this one show (to get information! Not because he enjoyed it. Not at all.) And one of the character's in said show had their heart stop and then they had to be buried in the ground because they had ceased to function.

Because…they were dead.

"Clara, who are you talking to?" Her mother asked as she glanced back at the two. She spotted Hydranoid and suppressed a sigh. "A bakugan? Clara honestly those things are more trouble than they are worth."

"But, mommy! They are so awesome! Besides Hydranoid is the ultimate bakugan! That's better than good!" Her mother sighed and turned back to watch the road. Hydranoid glanced at the woman and then back at Clara.

"What's her problem?" he questioned. Clara shrugged her shoulder and settled more comfortably into her seat.

"Well, ya see Hydranoid, my cousin Katie once had this really cool bakugan, and they were both really close and all." She averted her eyes and instead looked out the window again.

"And?" Hydranoid pressed moving to catch her eyes. Clara sighed.

"And, then well…This boy sent her bakugan Chamelia away and then Katie just wasn't the same…. Finally my uncle decided he'd try to make her happy again and he made her a new bakugan and well then according to mommy it only led to more trouble." Clara sniffled a little and then she reached out and snatched Hydranoid out of the air.

"Ack!" Hydranoid cried. Clara ignored it and clasped him close to her chest tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

"Oh, please Hydranoid! Promise you won't ever do that to me! You-you're the ultimate bakugan right? That means no one can make you disappear like Chamelia right?" Hydranoid fell silent any and all arguments he had instantly extinguishing themselves.

"I-I suppose I could stay." Hydranoid began, Clara lifted him away from her chest and then she looked at him from tear-filled eyes.

"Oh thank you Hydranoid!" She smiled and began to laugh happily as she pulled him in for another hug.

"But what about Masquerade?" A voice asked Hydranoid. Hydranoid considered it for a moment. "Master will find me soon enough, I can wait for him, until then I could try to do something else why I wait, like be with Clara…" Part of him was disgusted with himself for being so sentimental but he pushed it aside. "I'm only doing this because I have nothing else to do while I wait for Masquerade that's all!" he thought to himself firmly. Doubt still tugged at Hydranoid but, the darkus bakugan pushed them away. Instead he closed into a ball and settled in for a nap.

* * *

A/N that wasn't very good in my opinion lacked action, needs action, oh it'll get more fun later on I hope.

Hydranoid: what did that french kid say in chapter 1?

Halloweenravin'EX I'll list them at the bottom of chapter 1. after I post this chapter.

Masquerade: huh.

ANYWAYS! REVIEW PEOPLES! IF YOU READ IT THEN YOU'D BETTER REVIEW IT!

*Gives readers who didn't review the evil eye*

Oh yeah and if you're wondering no Katie isn't an OC I made up nor is Chamelia! I got them from the bakugan manga The Evo Tournament.


	3. Illness

A/N wow I actually managed to update one of my stories again.

Masquerade: great Hydrnaoi'd with some litle kid how the HECK am I going to find him..

Jetravenex: hmmmm maybe I'd consider telling youif you were so kind as to say the discalimer for me..

Masquerade: *glares at Jetravenex then sighs* fine jetravenex does not own bakugan, NOW TELL ME!

Jetravenex: hmmm nope you have to find out just like eeyone else. *ducks a brick* now that was just plain rude masky.

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Masquerade had discovered that he had lost his Hydranoid. And said brawler had spent the past 7 days trying to send bakugan to the doom dimension, figure out where his Hydranoid was (then he'd proceed to pound the idiot), while at the same time try to allow his host enough time to get the necessities to sustain life. Because one cannot accomplish anything if one drops dead.

Masquerade groaned as he flopped down onto the bed that was thankfully within one of the many rooms of his large mansion. At the moment the brawlers believed his host was fast asleep in the girls' shared room getting a well deserved rest, which was why Masquerade was currently out and about.

Unfortunately since he was being active when he should be allowing his host to rest, the illness the two shared had proceeded to get a bit worse, to the extent that Masquerade was no stranger to headaches and migraines.

Masquerade buried his face into the pillow. "I swear to god when I find Hydranoid, I will pound the idiot and then dropkick him into the doom dimension!" His voice somewhat muffled by the pillow. A crystalline light flashed to the right of where Masquerade lay. The blond sighed and lifted his head from the soft pillow and glared at the intruder.

"What is it Hal-G?" Masquerade said as he propped himself up with his elbow.

The mad scientist frowned. "Master Naga wishes to speak with you Masquerade." Said blond groaned. The mad scientist jabbed his staff in his direction. "He says he's noticed something odd and he wants it corrected, I suggest you go now."

"Whatever." Masquerade replied, as he pulled out his own dimensional transporter and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

In an unknown space a massive bone white dragon floated within the silent core. It narrowed its eyes as a blond masked boy appeared before him.

"You summoned me Master Naga?" Masquerade asked, the dragon growled slightly.

"I've noticed something that concerns me, according to Hal-G, all the battles you have partaken in for the past week you have not brought out your Hydranoid, what is the meaning of this?" He finished the statement with a snarl.

"I would if I could, but unfortunately Hydranoid has…disappeared."

"Disappeared? Why have you allowed this to happen Masquerade?" Masquerade didn't speak.

"I wasn't given much choice; I had nothing to do with it…" In his mind Masquerade had a flashback of the French kid tackling him head on when he was about to teleport, not though he figured it was in his best interest to 'forget' that little detail.

"Hmph, fine, I but do not allow this to prevent you from getting the infinity core and sending the goddamned bakugan to the doom dimension, is that clear!" Masquerade winced at the tone.

"Loud and clear," Masquerade replied dryly. "Emphasis on the loud," He thought to himself.

"I find myself doubting those words, despite your work you have failed to bring me results!"

"If you're so worked up about it, why don't you go do it yourself?" Masquerade muttered.

"What was that boy?" Naga snarled leaning forward baring his teeth. Masquerade took an unconscious step forward. "You seem to forget that your sole purpose and existence revolves around serving me and accomplishing the tasks I order you to do! You are only a spirit created from the negativity energy of the Silent core! If you continue fail to bring me results than perhaps I should just go and shove your stupid spirit into the body of a normal house cat!" Masquerade's eyes widened slightly beneath his mask and his breath caught in his throat. For a few moments the two stood like this Naga leaning forward slightly. Finally Naga pulled his head back and glared down at the boy.

"Get out of my sight, before I make good on my promise." Masquerade didn't speak just nodded his head slightly and then he disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

A flash of light filled the girls' bedroom when it cleared the blond battler remained standing in the center of the room. Without a word he sat down on the edge of Alice's bed and sat down gazing at the far wall. He couldn't deny it, Naga's words had shaken him to the core and just as much as they had saddened him greatly.

"_You are only a spirit created from the negativity energy of the silent core!" _Masquerade clenched his fists.

"No, I'm much more than that." He hissed through gritted teeth. He stood up abruptly, ignoring his tired muscles' protests. "I'll show that overgrown lizard." He growled, and then the blond disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

On the other side of the world Hydranoid had no idea about Naga's threat to his master, in fact he was too happy to care about his master. Hydranoid watched bemused as Clara tried desperately to color in a big dragon from her coloring book.

"Hey, look Hydranoid," She said happily holding up her partially colored drawing, Hydranoid waddled forward to get a better look at the picture. He chuckled slightly; Clara had obviously tried to match his color scheme and had colored the dragon black, purple and red. Clara had tried hard to stay in the lines but there were some spots were she'd colored over them.

"It's very nice Clara." He replied turning to her and nodding his head. Clara beamed.

"Yay! I knew you'd like it Hydranoid!" Clara said before falling into a fit of giggles, she hugged the picture to her chest and began to spin around in happy circles. "After the doctor and mommy come back with the check-up results I'll go hang it up on the kitchen wall!" Then she paused in her twirling and her eyes seemed to widen even larger. "And then when Cousin Katie comes I can show it to her!"

Hydranoid bobbed his head. "That's the second time you've mentioned your cousin, is she a battler?"

"Yes, she-" Clara was cut off as her mother came out of the doctor's office and it only took a second for Hydranoid to sense that something was wrong. The woman had her eyes focused on the ground and he could see that her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying.

Like Hydranoid Clara was able to immediately sense that something was wrong, so she carefully placed the picture on the table besides Hydranoid and walked over to her mother.

"Mama?" Clara asked as she wrapped her little arms around her mother's waist. "Mama is something wrong?" Her mother lifted her eyes to look down at her daughter and she bit back a sob.

"oh-oh Clara." Her mother dropped down to one knee and hugged her daughter very tightly. "Oh my precious little girl,"

Clara eye's blinked slowly. "mama, mama what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie but, you'll have to stay here for a while…"

* * *

A/N okkaay and thus end the great chapter 3 of For the crow to be spared the dove must die... god that's a mouthful isn't it..

Anyways before I go and beg for reviews I have a question for you guys, does anyone know a potentially deadly disease that can be communicated to certain people and would make someone stay in a hospital for a while? Cuz I don't have any ideas for one.. so if you can come up with one for me that'dbe great also it has to be cureable!

Anyways on to the main point of this after note REVIEW PEOPLE! Or.. Skylord will eat you.

Skylord: nah, they'd give me a bellyache make Hydranoid do it.

Hydranoid: why you little!

Er anyways REVIEW and I shall UPDATE FASTER!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this story has been discontinued and is up for adoption if you are interested pm me.


End file.
